pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM078: Twirling with a Bang!
is the 35th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis The Ultra Beast Blacephalon has appeared, and the Ultra Guardians immediately spring into action. However, when they arrive at their destination, what they find there is a different Ultra Beast, Xurkitree. Blacephalon then shows up as well, and the two start battling. Blacephalon shoots out fireworks with a boom, and Xurkitree lets off sparks to get rid of them with a crackle. What kind of operation do Ash and the others run in order to get the Ultra duo during their flashy battle? Episode Plot During the evening, Ash is watching fireworks display with his friends. The fireworks display faces of Pikachu, Rowlet, Popplio and Litten. A colorful being watches the fireworks, which end up with a great shining finale, which amazes Ash. A ball is thrown into the sky, exploding like a firework, then reforms itself. The ball floats around, shocking the heroes; Mallow thinks the firework event is not over yet, but Kiawe reads it should be done by now. The ball lands on the colorful being, who performs tricks with the ball. The being goes to the heroes, whose ball explodes and startles everyone. The being continues performing by exploding the ball and reforming it, which amazes everyone. The being's ball explodes, which causes an Ultra Wormhole to open, causing an wired-like Ultra Beast to emerge out. The being kneels, ending its performance, then jumps away across the sea. Ash is disappointed the performance ended, but the wired-like Ultra Beast. The next day, the heroes comment on the performance the being made, and wonder if it was an Ultra Beast. Just as Pikachu makes gestures of that being, the school bell rings. Kukui presses the button, to let the heroes go to the base as Ultra Guardians. The heroes and their Pokémon change their outfits, and go to the base, where the monitor activates, displaying Wicke, Lusamine and Burnet. Lusamine greets the Ultra Guardians, and showing last night there was the colorful creature. Analyzing it, Lusamine deduced it to be an Ultra Beast. Burnet adds they detected an Ultra Wormhole opened near the coast, and are trying to figure out the exact location. Lana comments it really is a Pokémon, while Lillie notes that Ultra Beast is a showoff. Lusamine has named it as Blacephalon; Rotom updates itself, stating Blacephalon is a Fire/Ghost-type Pokémon, who startles people with its explosions to absorb their energy while they are surprised. Suddenly, the lights go out, which scares Sophocles. Togedemaru runs about and knocks Sophocles, as she illuminates the room. Clefable activates the backup generator to power the place up. Lusamine shows the location to be Route 3 on Melemele Island, and dispatches the Ultra Guardians away. The Ultra Guardians go on their Poké Ride Pokémon and fly away. Elsewhere, the wired-like Ultra Beast absorbs electricity from a substation. The Ultra Guardians reach the place, noting that is not Blacephalon, but is another Ultra Beast. The Ultra Beast attacks, nearly electrocuting the group, who sees it is absorbing electricity to power its attacks up. Lusamine contacts Ash, as they also saw this new Ultra Beast. Burnet believes the explosions last night have opened the Ultra Wormhole, while Wicke is concerned about the electricity drain. To prevent that, Lusamine has Wicke contact the authorities to stop the distribution of electricity in that area. The Ultra Beast stops, and becomes angry that there is no electricity left to absorb. Ash and Sophocles go to have the Ultra Beast lured out by having Pikachu, Togedemaru and Charjabug emit electricity. The rest, however, prepare Beast Balls to catch it. However, Poipole floats around the Ultra Beast, who tries to avoid it. Pikachu emits Thunderbolt, Charjabug emits Discharge and Togedemaru fires Zing-Zap, which draws the attention of the Ultra Beast. However, the Ultra Beast chases the Pokémon, while Kiawe, Lana, Mallow and Lillie fly near to the Ultra Beast. Just then, the ball appears and explodes, burning the group. The group realizes Blacephalon has arrived, with a powered-up blast this time. The two Ultra Beasts face off against each other. While Blacephalon's ball explodes to startle its enemy, the other Ultra Beast continues to charge up. The Ultra Guardians watch the confrontation, as Lana believes they are having a Rumble Crash showdown. The Ultra Beast fires electricity at Blacephalon, who evades and throws the ball to its enemy, who takes damage from the explosion. The Ultra Guardians throw the Beast Balls, but the explosions and electric crackles prevent the Ultra Beasts from being captured. The wired-like Ultra Beast emits electricity in a form of a whirlpool, which fuses with Blacephalon's blasts and looks like a galaxy. The Ultra Guardians are amazed, but Mallow reminds they have to do something about this. Lusamine contacts the group, telling the wired-like Ultra Beast has been dubbed as Xurkitree, an Electric-type Pokémon that creates shock waves. Lillie asks why are they having a confrontation, as Lusamine believes they are trying to make a performance showdown to defeat one another. She fears what could happen if these performances were to escalate even further, and is why Burnet reminds the importance of sending them back home. Since the Beast Balls are repelled, Ash believes they could fight them by performing, too. He believes if they can have their Pokémon perform shiny fireworks, they could gather the Ultra Beasts' attention. Ash sends Lycanroc and Kiawe sends Turtonator, while Mallow, Lana, Lillie and Sophocles count on Popplio, Steenee, Snowy and Charjabug, respectively. Pikachu shoots out an Electroweb, while Togedemaru and Charjabug use Zing-Zap and Discharge, which fuse with Electroweb. Popplio emits Bubble Beam and Steenee fires Magical Leaf. Followed with Charizard and Turtonator's Flamethrower, the Ultra Guardians have their Poké Ride Garchomp, Altaria and Flygon collide the form with Fire Blast. Xurkitree and Blacephalon stop to watch the performance, as Snowy uses Powder Snow. Poipole finishes by emitting sprinkles, and impress Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet, who watch the showdown. Blacephalon and Xurkitree attempt to make a greater performance. With the two distracted, Ash presses the Z-Ring, passing the Z-Power onto Lycanroc, who uses Splintered Stormshards to greatly weaken the Ultra Beasts. Lana throws her Beast Ball, as does Lillie, whose ball is thrown off-course, but it is redirected by Steenee. The two Ultra Beasts are captured, and the Ultra Guardians cheer for success. Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet see the children have grown a lot, and are glad they resolved the situation. The next day, Tapu Koko watches as Burnet opens the Ultra Wormholes to have Xurkitree and Blacephalon sent back to their homeworlds. Back at school, Kukui explains the event venues have asked of the heroes to repeat their firework performance. Everyone starts wondering if they could pull the trick once more, until they hear Lana muttering how this is a good business opportunity. Lillie, at her mansion, practices throwing. She switches her hand, and with Snowy bumping the ball, succeeds in hitting the target. Lillie is amazed, and aims to continue training. Debuts Pokémon *Blacephalon Move *Mind Blown *Splintered Stormshards Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Blacephalon (JP, US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Professor Burnet asks which island do the Ultra Guardians visit for their mission in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, Melemele Island. The other answers are Akala Island (red), Ula'ula Island (green), and Poni Island (yellow). **This segment was not shown in the original broadcast, instead, a special promotion trailer of the 21st movie, plus movie ticket giveaways was shown. Gallery The fireworks take Pokémon shapes SM078 2.png A strange being appears, its head about to explode SM078 3.png Another thing comes out SM078 4.png Pikachu imitates what came out of the Ultra Wormhole SM078 5.png Rotom downloads the data SM078 6.png The Ultra Guardians ready themselves SM078 7.png Xurkitree absorbs the electricity from the power plant SM078 8.png The Ultra Guardians evade Xurkitree's attack SM078 9.png Ash and Sophocles run away from Xurkitree SM078 10.png Mallow, Kiawe, Lillie and Lana get stopped by Blacephalon's explosion SM078 11.png Xurkitree emits a brighter light to rival Blacephalon SM078 12.png Blacephalon and Xurkitree's lightshows merge SM078 13.png Ash has an idea that the scientists cannot comprehend SM078 14.png The Ultra Guardians' Pokémon fire attacks to display a lightshow SM078 15.png Ash has Lycanroc use Splintered Stormshards Z-Move SM078 16.png The lightshow is growing larger SM078 17.png The Ultra Guardians take their opportunity in catching Xurkitree and Blacephalon SM078 18.png The heroes completed their mission SM078 19.png The class and the scientists gather to watch another fireworks display, as the Ultra Beasts return to their homeworlds }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Ultra Guardian episodes